


untitled

by Strawberrydams



Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrydams/pseuds/Strawberrydams
Summary: taeyeob is an ex musician who quits his job to be free from his manager.junhyung is an artist who can’t stop himself from getting into trouble.sungho is well, doing whatever he can to make ends meet.soon their lives are about to be changed forever after they find themselves running into each other
Kudos: 5





	untitled

taeyeob walked into the studio, bag slung over his shoulder and still wearing his suit from the night before, “where the hell were you?” his manager spat in his face, he wiped it with his sleeve and dropped his bag “you’re an hour later, you didn’t bother getting changed, your hair is a damn mess and you smell horrible” the man spat at him again, not literally but when he shouted he did that a lot. taeyeob kicked his bag into a corner and walked over to the sofa in the dressing room. 

he kicked his legs over the side of the chair and took a sip from a bottle of water “i fell asleep, i got home late from the show last night and i got home and fell asleep. i woke up and got the next taxi that i could get and came here” he got up and walked to the mirror attempting to fix his hair, his manager paced the room, clearly still angry at him. 

“that’s no excuse, i was at the show last night too but did i wake up late and show up looking like i just woke up in a trash can? no! you have no excuse!” this was the man that forced taeyeob out of a band with his best friends, moved him out to another country and ever since then has been ruining his music career and his social life. he wasn’t surprised that this was happening. 

he stood up straight looking in the mirror for a slight second and then decided on it, he picked up his bag and didn’t even say a word. his manager followed him as he walked out the dressing room and down the hallway. “i quit” he shouted, turning around to face his now ex manager. he left the building and as the cold air hit him he realised that he was his own boss now and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to do

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short ahhh sorry!!!! this is for my bff and the bestest taeyeob stan ever <3


End file.
